


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Just a cheesy Christmas oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: The weather outside is frightful but FP is determined to make it home for Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

“How does this look?” Jellybean asks as she helps Alice decorate cookies. 

Alice smiles. “Perfect.” 

“You can tell me it looks like a hot mess.” Jellybean tells her. “I thought cookie decorating would be easier than it is.” 

“You’re doing great, I’m just happy to have someone helping me this year. Decorating a bunch of cookies by myself is a lot of work.” 

“Yours look so good.” Jellybean frowns, looking at Alice’s perfectly decorated cookies. 

Alice chuckles and rubs Jellybean’s arms comfortingly. “You’ll get the hang of it, I’ve been making Christmas cookies since Polly and Betty were little.” 

“So I can help you every year?” 

Alice smiles at the thought of spending Christmas with FP and his kids every year for the rest of her life. “I’d love that, sweetheart.” They share a smile. The phone ringing gathers Alice’s attention and she hands Jellybean a snowflake shaped cookie to decorate. “Here, try a snowflake.” 

“I’m copying yours.” 

Alice sends her a smile and picks up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey babe, it’s me. What are you up to?” 

She grins at the sound of FP’s voice. “Hi honey! Jellybean and I are just decorating Christmas cookies. I’ll save you some before Jughead eats them all.” 

He chuckles. “Thanks, babe.” 

“You better not be driving as you’re talking to me, the roads are bad and I want you home in one piece.” 

“About that,” he sighs. “I don’t think I’m going to make it home until tomorrow.” 

She feels her stomach sink at the thought. “What? Why?” 

“You can barely see the roads, and the cruiser doesn’t drive the best in snow. I’m going to try my best to make it home but I might have to stop at a motel and try again in the morning.” 

She frowns. “No, don’t even leave your hotel, honey. I don’t want you getting in an accident. Hopefully it’ll be safe enough for you to come home in the morning, we can hold off Christmas celebrations until you’re here.” 

“I feel awful about this, Alice. There’s nothing I want more then to be home with you and the kids, drinking hot chocolate and eating your Christmas cookies.” 

She smiles. “Well at least you’re getting out of wearing cheesy matching Christmas pyjamas.” She tries to joke, though the thought of him not being home is incredibly upsetting to her. 

“I was looking forward to that.” He tells her honestly. “I couldn’t wait to cuddle up with you in our pyjamas and watch a Christmas movie.” 

“I was looking forward to it too.” 

“I’m so sorry, Alice. You have no idea how sorry I am.” 

“It’s not your fault, FP. You don’t control the weather.” She assures him. “Just keep safe and stay warm, I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby. I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Of course. Talk to you later.” She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. 

“That was dad right?” Jellybean asks. Alice turns to her and nods, knowing she’ll probably start crying if she says anything else. “Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s okay, just... he’s stuck in Greendale for the night because of the weather.” Alice manages to get out. 

Jellybean pouts. “Oh no. Will he make it back for Christmas?” 

“Hopefully. He’s going to see if the roads clear up enough to come home in the morning.” 

Jellybean nods and abandons her cookie decorating to give Alice a hug, a move very out of character for her. “I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to having all of us here.” 

“It’s okay,” Alice lies. “he’ll be home tomorrow. We can celebrate then.” She pecks a kiss to Jellybean’s head. “I’m just going to run to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” 

Jellybean nods and watches as Alice disappears out of sight. She knows she’s really going to cry in the privacy of her bedroom and the thought makes her sad. She just hopes a Christmas miracle will come along and bring her dad home for Christmas Eve. 

❄️

He tosses his phone back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. Alice sounded so sad on the phone and his heart breaks at the thought of not getting to spend Christmas Eve with her and the kids. 

He had tried to leave earlier that morning but one step outside and he knew there was no way he’d be making it safely. 

He lays back on his uncomfortable hotel bed, and longs for the comfort of he and Alice’s bed, longing to hug her and kiss her after being away for three much too long days. 

He’s been so excited for Christmas Eve. Alice had gone out and bought them matching Christmas pyjamas to wear. They planned to drink hot chocolate and cuddle by the fire while they watched Christmas movies with the kids. He was going to help her make Christmas cookies and pies and help her load the Christmas tree with presents. 

The thought of not being able to do all of that with her breaks his heart, especially because he knows how excited she is about it. So, he makes a decision and grabs his jacket, keys and suitcase. 

He’s going home, snowstorm be damned. 

___

“I’m sorry FP can’t be here, mom.” Betty says as she helps Alice make hot chocolate. “I know you were looking forward to us all being together.” 

Alice shrugs as she drops candy canes into each mug. “There’s nothing I can do about it, the last thing I want is him getting in an accident while trying to get here.” She sighs. “Besides, I have all of you kids here and that’s amazing.” Betty smiles at her. “Will you take out the tray? I’m just going to clean up and I’ll be right out.” 

“Sure, mom.” Betty carefully carries the tray of hot chocolate to the living room and Alice sighs. She really is happy to have all the kids home, Charles is even there, but it’s not the same without FP. 

She cleans up the counter and takes a deep breath to collect herself before heading out to the living room to join the kids. 

“What movie are we watching?” Alice asks them. 

“A Christmas Story.” Jughead answers. “A classic.” 

“Good choice.” Alice tells them, taking the spot on the couch between Jellybean and Charles. 

“I’m going to go get the cookies, is that okay?” Betty asks. 

“Sure, honey. Just don’t take the ones in the Tupperware container, they’re for FP. I promised him I’d save him some.” 

Betty nods. “Got it.” 

“How are you holding up, mom?” Charles asks, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Alright I suppose, just a little sad.” She answers. “I’m so happy you’re here though, honey. I’m so glad you’re in our lives.” 

“I am too, I’m excited to have an actual Christmas celebration.” 

“Well you’re in luck, I go all out every year.” 

“It’s true, she does.” Betty agrees as she comes back into the room with a plate of cookies. 

“That’s fine by me.” Charles assures. “Now pass the cookies over.” 

___

He had made a pit stop to grab a coffee and a sandwich, he also picked up a bouquet of flowers for Alice to make her smile since he knows she’s upset about him not being home. When he walked outside, twenty minutes later, the weather was even worse and he’s been driving at a snails pace so he doesn’t crash.

He’s driving about 20 miles below the speed limit, the windshield wipers going across every few seconds due to the snow pouring down steadily. 

The cruiser really doesn’t drive well in snow but he’s determined to spend Christmas Eve with Alice and the kids. At the rate he’s going though, he won’t make it home until late. 

The car starts making a sputtering noise and starts slowing down involuntarily. “Shit. No, no, no.” He steers the car to the side of the road as the engine quits. “Shit!” He slams his hands down on the wheel in anger. He’s really not getting home now. 

He pulls out his phone to call someone for help, only to find his phone is dead. Of course it is, as if the night wasn’t already awful. He’s about to lose hope when a bright light shines through the car from behind him. He steps out of the car quickly to get the drivers attention, waving them down. 

The car doesn’t stop, just keeps on driving. He throws his hands up in the air. The roads have been silent, he doubts anyone will pass by. 

He’s just about to get back in the car and stay there for the night when he spots another vehicle coming down the road. He steps out closer to the road, waving them down and praying that this person will stop, he just needs someone to call a tow truck or take him to the nearest motel. 

To his relief the vehicle slows down and rolls down their window, revealing a man with a silver beard. “You need some help?” 

FP nods and hurries over. “Yeah, do you have a phone on you? Mine’s dead and I need a tow truck.” 

“Sure do.” He roots around for his cell phone. “Where are you heading in this weather?” 

“Well I was trying to get back to Riverdale but then my car broke down.” 

“Must be something pretty important if you were willing to head out in this storm.”

“Very important. I‘m trying to get home to my girlfriend and our kids. She had the whole night planned out, it’s our first Christmas as a family.” 

“Well it would be a shame for you to miss that.” The man says, handing FP the cell phone. 

“Thank you.” He gratefully says, dialling the number for a tow truck. He tells the tow company where he’s located and sighs when they tell him they can’t come until morning. “Thanks anyway.” He hangs up the phone and hands it back to the man. “Any chance you’d be willing to drop me off at the nearest motel?” 

“I’ll do you one better. I’m on my way to Midvale right now, would you like a lift home?” 

FP smiles. “Really?” 

He nods. “Yeah, sounds like this day means a lot to you. Besides I have to pass through there anyway, I don’t mind giving you a ride.” 

“That would be incredible. Thank you so much!” 

“You can throw whatever you’ve got in the back seat.” 

“I’ll be right back.” He hurries over to the cruiser and grabs his suitcase and Alice’s flowers. He locks the vehicle and then heads back over to the truck, chucking his luggage in the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat, the flowers sitting securely in his arms. “Thank you again, this means a lot.” 

“No need to thank me, I’m happy to help.” The mans eyes drift down to the flowers. “Must be a very special lady.” 

FP smiles. “Love of my life.” 

“How long have you two been together?” 

“That’s a hard question to answer.” He chuckles. “We were together in high school but went separate ways and we got back together earlier this year. She’s always been it for me though, I’ve been in love with her since I was seventeen.” 

“That’s sweet. Love is a beautiful thing and it sounds like you’ve got the real deal.” 

“Yeah, she’s pretty perfect.” FP smiles. “How about you? You got anyone special in your life?” 

“My wife and kids. That’s who I’m heading home to.” 

“How long have you two been together?” 

“Fifty-two years. Met her when I was fourteen, and she finally agreed to go out with me at fifteen.” The man recalls with a smile. 

“Wow. Long time.” 

“Feels like it’s breezed by. Can’t imagine a day without her.” 

“That’s how I feel about mine. Those twenty something years were hell, but now? Happiest I’ve ever been.” 

“Hold onto that. Never let her go again.” 

“Believe me, I don’t plan to.” 

___

“What movie next?” Jughead asks everyone. 

“Can we watch Christmas Vacation?” Jellybean asks. 

“Why don’t we save that one for tomorrow, when your dad’s here?” Alice suggests. “It’s his favourite, wouldn’t be right to watch it without him.” 

“Good point. How about Home Alone?” 

“The first or second one?” Jughead asks, holding up both. 

“First obviously.” Jellybean answers, snuggling back up against Alice’s side and swinging her legs onto her lap. 

“First it is. But we’re watching the second one next.” Jughead insists. 

“Deal.” 

They all watch the movie in peace, laughing at the funny parts and stuffing there faces with Christmas cookies. 

A soft knock on the door gathers everyone’s attention. “Who’s here at nine o’clock on Christmas Eve?” 

“Probably Mrs Andrews or Archie needing something.” Betty guesses. 

“Oh can I answer it?” Jellybean asks excitedly. Alice chuckles, she knows all about Jellybean’s crush on the boy. 

“Sure, honey.” 

Jellybean hurries over to the door and Alice tries to cock her head to see who it is. She hears Jellybean gasp and her eyebrows crinkle. “Jellybean? Is everything alright? Who is it?” She‘s about to stand up from the couch and walk over to the door when Jellybean comes back into the room. 

“Look who I found.” She states proudly. 

FP comes around the corner behind her and Alice is up in an instant. “FP!” He grins and opens his arms for her as she runs over to him. He envelopes her in a tight hug, pressing kisses to her hair as he breathes her in. “What are you doing here?” She mumbles, her voice giving away the fact that she’s crying. “I thought you couldn’t get home until tomorrow?” 

“I couldn’t bear not being with all of you so I braved the storm.” Her head lifts off his shoulder, giving him a knowing look and he chuckles. “I know you told me not to but I couldn’t help it, I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with my family.” He wipes away the happy tears on her cheeks and presses a long kiss to her lips. 

She pulls away after a moment and holds his face in her hands, stroking his cheek and staring at him. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“Wasn’t easy. The cruiser broke down so I was stranded, which reminds me, my cruiser is on a highway between here and Greendale.” 

“How are you here then if the cruiser broke down?” 

“Some guy in a truck happened to be driving by and he stopped. He was heading over to Midvale and offered to drop me.” 

Alice smiles brightly. “A Christmas miracle.” 

“Well he did look a bit like Santa.” He laughs. “These are for you by the way, I knew you were upset when I told I wasn’t going to be able to make it so hopefully these help a little.” 

She takes the flowers from him and admires them. “You didn’t need to buy me flowers, FP, I appreciate it, but you being here makes up for it.” 

“Still. I saw them and thought you’d like them.” 

She nods. “I love them,” she draws him in for another kiss. “And I love you, thank you.” 

“I love you too.” He pulls her closer and notices that she’s wearing her half of the matching pyjamas. “Are my pyjamas upstairs?” 

She nods. “On your dresser. You still want to wear them?” 

“Of course, I’ve been looking forward to it.” He assures her. “I’m just going to get changed into them and I’ll be right back down.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Alice says, following close behind him as he carries his suitcase upstairs with him. 

He walks into their bedroom and sets his suitcase down. Alice perches herself on the bed and watches as he changes out of his clothes and into the pyjamas. He turns to her for approval. “How do I look?” 

“Handsome. As always.” 

He smiles at her and joins her on the bed, flopping down onto his back with a content sigh. “I’ve missed our bed, the hotel one was absolute crap compared to this.” 

“I’ve missed you.” She tells him, laying down with him and cuddling up beside him. 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m taking you with me next time.” His arm curls around her to hold her close. 

“You better.” She rolls onto him so she can look at him better. “I can’t believe you’re really here.” 

“Believe it, baby.” He leans his head up to capture her lips. “I can’t wait to cuddle you all night, I’ve learned over the last few days I’m not a fan of sleeping without you. I was cuddling pillows.” 

“Same here. I wore your shirts to bed because they smell like you.” She tells him, laughing a little. “Gosh, we’re nauseating.” 

He shrugs. “We’re in love. We get to be nauseating.” He gives her another kiss. “Now, let’s go hang out with the hooligans downstairs.” 

He links his fingers with hers as they head downstairs to the living room. “What are we watching?” 

“I’ll be right back.” Alice tells him. 

“Home Alone.” Charles answers his question, moving himself over to the chair, knowing his parents are going to want to sit together. 

“Have you watched Christmas Vacation?” 

Alice shakes her head as she walks back into the room, a Tupperware container in hand. “No, baby. We were saving that to watch with you.” 

“Oh good, was going to be a little offended if not. What do you got there?” 

“I told you I’d save you cookies.” 

He grins. “I love you.” 

He takes a seat on the couch and pulls Alice’s hand so she’ll join him, which she does, curling up beside him and opening the container of cookies. 

“Happy to have you home, dad.” Jughead says, the other kids agreeing with him. 

“Happy to be home.” He pats Alice’s leg and she smiles, wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas Eve.”


End file.
